The Malfoy Family
by The Amazing Blue Lightning
Summary: Hermione Granger Malfoy is troubled with startling news, and the question of how to tell her husband, Draco Malfoy.
1. Present

Hermione sat at the windowsill, waiting for her husband to come home. She had fallen in love with him after the war. Draco Malfoy, after seeing the hardships of war, had turned into a fine, handsome, twenty one year old.

She had been trying to read for hours, but for the first time in her life, she was too nervous to read. The windowsill she was sitting at was at least fifteen feet in the air. Early in the day she had been told that Draco, her Dragon was a father. He had gotten a woman pregnant when he had a one night stand with a pureblood witch when he was eighteen and the stress of the war was very high. But, Hermione herself had found out that she was pregnant with his child the night before she found out this nerve wracking news.

Hermione knew that even though Draco loved her now, he could still revert back to his father's teachings. His father, along with his Death Eater friends, had been his only pureblood mentor since his father believed everyone who didn't believe in the pureblood ideology were blood traitors; so he didn't want his son and heir anywhere near them. She knew that if Draco was able to, he would rather keep the Malfoy name going as a pureblood family than let it get "tainted" by muggleborn blood.

An hour later, she came out her thoughtful daze, to hear the fireplace roar in the living room with the sound of someone flooing in.

"Mione" Draco yelled for her, once he reached the stairs to the second floor. She pulled out her Vinewood wand, and transfigured the table under the window into some stairs. She walked down her newly conjured stairs, took a few large breaths of air to calm herself, and left the library. She walked down the stairs to the main foyer and into the kitchen to find her Dragon cooking food the muggle way. She smiled at her husband, surprised that he remembered that she liked to do things without the help of magic or even house elves. She had convinced him early on that house elves would be happier if they had some time for themselves without being called upon almost every waking moment. She tried to let the house elves go at the beginning, but they had seemed to hate that idea so she picked this idea instead.

She walked up behind him as silently as possible, and hugged him from behind. He turned around, gave her a kiss, and said "As much as I'd love to continue this, I started making tacos".

So she reached around his back, and turned the burner of the stove off. "Not to ruin your apparently good day, but you need to hear this", she said as she pulled him by his hand to a couch in the living room. "You may want to sit down for this". At that, he sits down and looks at her expectantly. "Um…Good news for us or Good news for you..." she asked as she paced the length of the living room.

"You choose", Draco said confusedly.

"Do you remember a few years back when just about every pureblood witch was throwing themselves at you? Well, apparently you didn't cast the infertility spell right because one of them had gotten pregnant. The woman wants you to meet her for lunch tomorrow at the best Pureblood restaurant there is to meet your daughter…", she rushed the words out her nervous mouth.

She was met by silence, until Draco processed what she had said. "Are you serious, Hermione? She waited, what almost three years to tell me? Didn't she realize that it would hurt me; not knowing my own child during the first teeth, first walk, first words, everything…" he yelled as he paced their living room until he finally picked up an expensive vase and threw it at the wall.

At that, Hermione jumped, and on instinct placed her hand on her stomach. "D-d-draco, please calm down…" she said as she felt an overwhelming nausea start to rush through her whole body. When she ran to their large bathroom, he had stopped pacing and followed her over there.

"Hermione…Are you sick", Draco asked her as he held her brown hair back from her face so that her hair wouldn't get into her throw up.

"No, Drake, I'm not sick…" she blew out a hot breath and thought 'Well, it's now or never'. "I'm pregnant Draco. And I'm scared, so scared of how you'd react, what would happen, how everyone else would react, that you'd choose the pureblood child instead of ours, I'm scared of every possibility except for one…" She looked at the floor, top scared to see his reaction to all her insecurities. She fiddled with her rings for a few seconds…

She stared at her Malfoy family ring thinking about how she had gotten it; it had been a surprise, given to her on her wedding day. The Malfoy family ring had turned out to be her wedding ring, while her wedding ring was an heirloom from both her family and the Malfoy family. The two rings which were combined to form her ring, had been her grandmother's engagement ring and Draco's grandmother's ring.

She also wore the Black family ring which had been given to her by Mrs. Black who after the war had been told of the last heir, had made her a honourary Black. Mrs. Black had told her the secret hiding place of the ring, and she planned to honour Sirius and every Black who had died. She also wore Sirius's wife's engagement ring, which has been hiding with their child for years. She would give the ring to the rightful heir once she was old enough to take care of it.

She would have told Mrs. Black that she had a new heir, but at the time she had no clue. Sirius had only married her a few months after escaping Azkaban. Sirius had been engaged in secret for all of the years that he was imprisoned. Sirius's wife, Elizabeth Carrow, had told her to keep it safe until her daughter was of age to keep it safe herself. She gave her the engagement ring because she needed someone she could trust that would help her make it a new Black Family heirloom. She didn't want to give up her new jewelry, and her new family just because Draco had another child that he should tend to. She loved him and her family with all her whole heart and she couldn't give that up for the world.

"Hermione Jean Granger- Malfoy, I love you…I could never choose another child over ours, but you realize… I have to take care of her, I need to take responsibility for my actions. We will figure this out, but you shouldn't get stressed over it. You can come with me tomorrow if you want" Draco told her. He tilted his wife's face up to look at him, gave her a kiss on the nose, and she smiled.

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'd love to kiss you right now but first I'm going to wash my mouth out". She did so, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a loving kiss.


	2. Author's Note

p class="MsoNormal"strongI know I told the readers of this story that I would try to upload quickly, and I really did, but I finally have time to attempt to write a prequel and sequel to this story, but I don't know what you would rather have. Which chapter/one-shot would you rather receive./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI hope I will get it to you before the new year, as I will have more time during the winter break. I would love your input./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThank you for waiting so long, and I'm sorry. /strong/p 


End file.
